the true romance of the three kingdoms
by nomoreofoblivion
Summary: Xu Zhu and a new chracter I made, Su Ling get a share in the romantic spotlight. There's a hint of supernatrual in there so Enjoy!


**The true romance of the three kingdoms.**

After the battle of the Wu Zhang Plains, Wei came out with victory in its claws. All Wei's generals and soldiers were invited to Ju Quai province; Wei's main base for their celebration and awards. During this time of glory, one general stood out from the rest: Xu Zhu, standing proudly in front of all of Wei's body, he accepted his platinum tiger amulet, for fighting off Shu's and Wu's forces for the fourth time. Standing beside Zhu holding his hand was a medium height, shapely, lily-skinned woman with blond, wavy hair in a pink dress with gold and emerald sequins; his wife, Ling. "This amulet represents your strength, commitment and camaraderie to the Wei campaign. May the power of the Phoenix rest in you and your children forever." Cao Cao proudly said. "Thank you!" smiled Zhu. Zhu took Ling's hand and they walked off the stage into the crowd. "Brothers and Sisters we have defeated our rivals and enemies and have finally claimed the three kingdoms. Though we have lost family and friends on the road to victory, they are now looking down on us proudly in heaven telling in us in our dreams… and in our hearts to live on and be as proud as they are. Let us feast to show our pride!" Cao lifted his left fist in triumph as the crowd roared like a dragon and with the click of Cao's right hand, the sound of the Guquins, Fangxiangs and Aijiekes came to the eardrums of the heroes, the hustles and bustles of maids and servants with such luxurious and aromatic cuisines; dinner was served. "Eat well as you have all deserved it." Cao insisted. After the dinner, soldiers and generals danced with their loved ones, Zhu and Ling have been waiting for this for a long time. Zhu's hands placed gently on his queen's hips while Ling's arms are wrapped around her king's back slowly rising to his neck, then his hair, to the undoing of his topknot. Zhu's hair shadowed his face making it impossible to his crystalline, sunset eyes. Ling started to giggle and moved Zhu's hair out of his face. Zhu smiled at her and started bringing Ling closer to him, staring at her visions of emerald, bringing his face closer to hers. Zhu closed his eyes and so did Ling, the tension rising, his grip on her loosening, before they knew it their lips were locked, their hands in each others, they had experienced something which they hadn't experienced a for long time: Love. Both of them felt each other's warmth inside their hearts, their love was like a barrier to the rest of the world, the sound and touch was gone, even Zhu and Ling weren't even aware of their presence. When they both pulled back, they looked at each other in a peculiar way " It's getting late, lets go home." Ling said. Zhu smiled and nodded his head, they both left for the horse carriage. When they got in, Ling rested her head on Zhu's husky stomach and whispered "I love you", Zhu heard her and blushed "I love you too".

When they arrived back at home, Zhu got inside and he let out a sigh of relief and reunion, the house seemed bigger than it was before even though it was still a big house. The house had laminate maple floors with a huge banister around the front room which had five bedrooms, two toilets and a "creative" room. The front room was huge with a marble fireplace that took up one the four walls and their kitchen was a masterpiece of marble and slate. Zhu looked around the house and a tear fell to his eye "Wow, it really is the way I left it. Its…its…", "Dear, want to see the garden," Ling interrupted ";your going to like it." Ling interrupted "Oh…okay." Zhu said. Ling told Zhu to close his eyes as she guided him to the garden, "Open your eyes", "Oh my." Zhu was so surprised he fell to the ground breath taken, in front of him was a jade moonflow pool with mayflowers floating on top of its surface, at night the pool would glow a lovely, warm baby blue. "Its your birthday present, do you like it?" Zhu got off his knees and put his arms Ling and softly said "I love it." They both longingly stared into each others eyes until the magical moment of two lovebirds brushing lips with one another happened for them a second time that night. Suddenly Zhu pulled back and looked toward the moonflow pool and back to Ling with mischievous yet sensual smile "Shall we?" Zhu whispered. Ling eyes widened "Yeah." she replied. They walked hand in hand as they entered water's luminous depths. As soon they reached the centre of the pool, they broke into a session of sensuality and indulgence in each other's aura. Their lips feathering one another's in the rhythm of their hearts, their body and soul so linked in harmony that not even the most incurable romantics and so could ponder this moment. Before they knew it, they had undressed each other and before they realised it, there was pressure between their thighs. Zhu and Ling moaned as they both upthrusted. Both of them wouldn't stop, their moans got more louder-more heartfelt with every thrust. Longer…Faster…Deeper…Longer…Faster…Deeper, these three words echoed within their intimacy until Zhu finally gave in and let out a long, satisfied moan. Ling felt Zhu spill inside her, her mind was spinning, his vision was going blurry…shall go on. They fell into a deep slumber under the water, deeper falling, further descending.

The next morning, Zhu and Ling were asleep under a blossom tree in their garden. When they awoke, they realised they were both dressed in their robes, Although they recall spending the night together, they didn't recall getting out of the moonflow.

"What happened?" Zhu yawned. Ling lifted her head off the grass and look around with a puzzled look "Maybe the moonflow took us here?" she wondered "Don't you remember, when we descended, I saw a glimpse of these blossoms floating up to the surface then there was this sweet smell. I felt…calm and…sleepy." Ling looked at Zhu and beamed at him "Well on the bright side, at least we didn't drown." , "Yeah" Zhu laughed. Ling giggled and was about to give Zhu a hug when suddenly he started to rub his neck in an inconvenienced way. "Zhu you're hurt. When did you get that?" Zhu had a mid-length cut on his neck. "It's just a scratch I got at Wu Zhang, It's nothing really." Ling feeling concerned moved to him and put her fingertip at one side of the wound and then slided it along. Zhu flinched but soon calmed. When she was done, the injury was gone. "Heh-heh it's a little chi spell my mum taught me." Ling said. Zhu then smiled, looked at the sunny sky and rested his back on to the grass, Ling lay her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. "I can't wait to be a daddy!" , "I can't wait too…dad." They both laughed and smiled into the kingdoms of the sky before they once more fell into deep slumber.

"_I love you Ling."_

"_I love you too, Zhu."_

THE END.


End file.
